Cheater: Gaara love story
by gaarablack
Summary: it's a gaara bender gender story. Gaara lives in Suna, and her boyfriends lives in Konoha can she trust him, or will her heart be shattered? femgaa, and femnaru. rated for cussing, and stuff. I suck at this stuff. .
1. my boyfriend

'Where is he?' I thought.

'He was suppose to be here an hour ago.'

"Gaara."

"Sasuke! Where have you been?" I asked. He rapped his arm around my waist pulling me into a kiss.

"Sorry babe. I had detention." I frowned.

"What did you do this time?" I asked. He leaned in close to my ear.

"Daydreaming about you." I blushed.

"Sasuke!" I pushed him away a little. He chuckled.

"Come on. What do you want to do? It's all about you today." He said as he led me away from the bus stop.

"Let's go to the beach." I said. He smiled, and kisses my cheek.

"Of course." We took a cap to the beach it's a half hour to the beach, but at lease I'm spending it with my boyfriend.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him. He chuckled a little.

"When we first met." He answered.

"You mean when you, and your brother were goofy off. And you pushed me into the fountain?" he nod, and scratched the back of his head.

"It was an accented, and hey it brought us together." He kissed my hand, then my shoulder, then my neck.

"Were here kids." The driver said. I blushed.

'Damn Sasuke. I never blushed like this, well not till I met you.' I thought. Sasuke paid the diver while I headed to the sand.

"I love sand." I said out loud.

"I know." Sasuke said coming up behind me.

"Do you want to go in the water?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"You know I don't like water, and that I can't swim." I pouted.

"Hey no pouting." He said as he kisses my lips.

"Let's just go for a walk." I said. He nods.

"You know we been together for four months now?" he asked. I nod.

"Yeah."

"Well when do I get to meet your family?" he asked. I stopped.

'I don't want you to meet them!' I shouted in my head.

"I don't know Sasuke. I mean I haven't seen my dad for a year, and what if my siblings don't like you? Then what?" I asked.

"Come on it won't be that bad."

"Yes it will! No!" I shouted. He stared at me for a sec, and then he pulled me into himself.

"If you feel that strongly about it, then we can wait."

"Thank you."

"Came on." He said as he pulled towards… the water!

"Sasuke let go!" I shouted.

"Come I'll teach you how to swim." He said.


	2. the beach, & to far

"No! I hate water!" I kept shouting. He pulled towards him again.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He said in a seduces voice.

"Sasuke!" I whined. He took off his shirt, then his shoes, and then his pants.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, blushed, and turned away. He laughed.

"Gaara come on." He pulled me towards the water.

"Sasuke my clothes." I said.

"Then take them off." He said simply. My blushed deepened.

"Kay." I said as I took my clothes of. Like Sasuke I left my underwear on. Sasuke looked me up, and down. I didn't think it was possible, I blushed harder.

"Gaara don't embarrass, you're a beautiful a girl." He rapped his arms around my waist and gave me a mind-numbing kiss. When he pulled away I felt light headed.

"Come on." He tugged on my arm a little. I sighed, and followed him in. he pulled me deeper, and deeper into the water. We finally stopped when it got to under my chest. I gulped.

"Don't worry." Sasuke said. I was trembling now.

"I'm leaving!" I tried to run, but Sasuke grabbed my arm.

"Gaara calm down. Take a deep breath." I did as Sasuke said. After an hour or so I was actually having fun. Sasuke taught me how to swim a little. And I can open my eyes underwater. Right now we are sitting in the sand watching the sun go down.

"Gaara I'm gonna call a cab soon. Ok?" I nod.

'I don't want him to leave.' I thought as I rapped my arms around his neck. He looked down at me.

"Sasuke do you have to leave?" I asked pouting. He chuckled, and kissed my lips.

"Sorry Red, but I have to." I leaned up to kiss him. It started as a sweet little kiss, but it turned into more. The next thing I knew was that Sasuke was now on top of me, and my bra was off.

'How the hell did that happen?' when Sasuke hands traveled lower I pulled away.

"Sasuke!" I said covering my chest.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. I got dressed quickly. By the time I was done Sasuke had already packed up what little stuff I brought.

"Did you call?" I asked. He nod.

"Yeah. Gaara I really am sorry." He tried to touch me, but I flinched for some reason.

"We should head up." I said, and started walking

"Gaara please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." I said quickly.

"Then what's wrong I'll make it better however I can." He said as he stood in front of me.

"It's just… it's… I don't know." He tilted my chine up so I was looking at him.

"If you want to break up then…"

"NO!" I screamed.

"I mean no. That's the last thing I want. Sasuke I'm not ready for… that." I whispered the last part.

"Gaara if your not ready then your not ready. I get that; I just want you to talk to me. Ok?" I nod.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't Red. Now come on the cab will be here soon." He said. I smiled.

"Sasuke I want you to be my first though." I whispered, but he still heard me.

"I want you to be my first to." He whispered in my ear.


	3. Car ride

That was two years ago when we first started dating. Now I only see him every other day after school.

"Gaara you need a ride?" Temari my older sister asked.

"No Sasuke said he'd pick me up." I answered.

"It's a half hour drive from Konoha, to Suna. So come on." My older brother Kankuro said.

"Text him, and tell him to pick up at home." Temari said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I grumbled. I texted him saying I was home, and that my sibs made me.

"Gaara I'm glad you, and Sasuke are still going strong, but you can't wait for him at school for a half hour." Temari lectured me.

"Yeah sis. Bad people wanders around looking for girls that are alone." Kankuro butted in.

"Like you?" Temari joked. I giggled a little at his reaction.

"Oh vary funny Tari." Temari growled.

"Don't call me that!" she barked as she turned to him in the backseat.

"Oh come on Tari." Kankuro teased.

"What about you Kuku?"

"Eyes on the road!" I shouted as we went in to the next lane, and a car was honking at us.

"AHH!" Temari screamed. She got us back in our lane right before we crashed with another.

"Temari!" Kankuro shouted.

"Well you started it!" Temari shouted back. As they began another argument, I was trying to catch my breath. My phone beeped saying I had a new text. I checked to see whom it was from.

'Sasuke!' I thought happily.

"Hey babe good thing you went with your sibs. I can't come up to day. Got a project do tomorrow partner bitching. Sorry love you."

I sighed.

"what's wrong?" Temari asked.

"Sasuke said he can't come up." I answered.

"good thing you came with us." Kankuro said.

"that's what he said." I told him as I replied to Sasuke.

"that's ok. When will you come up? I haven't seen you in almost four days now. love you."

I hit send, and looked out the window. We finally got home, and with no more fighting.

Yeah this is really short sorry. I'll have another longer one up in a day or so. ^.^


	4. Happy Birthday!

I sat in my room thinking about how Sasuke's hasn't been coming over as much anymore.

"Does he not want me anymore?" I asked myself. I sighed, and turned to my side. I stared at the picture of me, and Sasuke on my sixteen birthday. We just had a small get together. It was me, Sasuke, Kankuro, Temari, and this girl I recently became friends with Matsuri. We just hung out here at the house talked, played a stupid game of truth or dare, and had cake. I sighed remembering it all.

{FLASHBACK}

Temari took me to the mall to get me a gift. She said that I should go, and get whatever I want that she'll pay for it. I'm not the kind of girl for shopping.

"Temari I don't like shopping, and you know that." I told her. I was in a pretty shitty mode. First it was my birthday also known as the day I killed my mother in childbirth, and second because Sasuke said he couldn't come up.

"Come on!" Temari whined. I turned away from her heading to the car.

"Gaara! Gaara come on don't be a killjoy!" she called back. She ran up to me, and dragged me to a random store.

"Temari let go." I said glaring at her.

"One outfit, and I'll bye whatever book you want." I sighed.

'Well there is a book that I want.' I thought.

"Fine."

"Yippy!" she shouted jumpy up, and down over and over again. After an hour of arguing about how black makes me look paler, and how much I hate bright colors we finally agreed on black short shorts, (Temari's pick) and a pink and black tank top. I only agreed to the pink one because Sasuke said it looks good on me. We got my book, and headed home. When I opened the door it was dark.

"Why do you guys always turn off the lights?"

I asked Temari. I was about to turn on the lights when they turned on.

"Surprise!"

Kankuro, and Matsuri shouted jumpy out of their hiding places.

"Happy birthday Gaara!"

They shouted. Temari gave me a hug around the shoulders. Kankuro put me in a headlock, and Matsuri gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Matsuri can't breath."

I told her trying to push her away.

"Opsy."

She said letting go. I notice them all smirking at me.

"What?"

I asked confused. I felt arms rap around my waist pulling me close to his chest.

"Sasuke!"

I shouted turning around to hug him. He tilted my head, and gave me a hot kiss.

"Well this better then TV."

Kankuro said nudging Temari who was taking pictures of us. I blushed, and glared at them.

"Happy birthday."

Sasuke said holding me back from trying kill my siblings.

"You said weren't coming."

I said leading him outside. He grinned at me.

"And you believed me? Gaara I would never miss your birthday."

He gave me another kiss on the lips. I moaned into it.

Yay! Next chapter! I would like someone to review. I'm latterly begging here! Please good people! ^.^


	5. FLASHBACKS

YAY! I'm finally able to update this story, and finish it so expect longer chapters, and for it to end within the week. Hope y'all like, and leave reviews please! ^o^

"We have cake, and games waiting!"

Temari sang walking outside to us. I growled thinking of ways to kill her, and make it look like an accented. Sasuke picked me up bridle style, and carried me inside.

"Now let's play truth or dare."

Matsuri said clapping her hands together.

"Hell…"

"Sure."

Sasuke interrupted me. I stared at him.

"Great! Gaara truth or dare?"

Temari asked. I looked around the room.

'What's the worst that can happen?'

I thought.

"Truth."

I said simply.

"Your no fun. Have you, and Sasuke did it yet?"

"No! I don't want to know about my sisters sex life!"  
>Kankuro shouted covering his ears. I shook my head at him a shamed that he's my brother.<p>

"No."

I replied. Kankuro uncovered his ears, and sighed in relief.

"Good my sister's still a virgin."

Kankuro said leaning back against the wall. I smirked.

"Who said I was a virgin? I said me, and Sasuke haven't done it. I never said I never done it."

I told him. He paled, and so did Sasuke. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh.

"You… you…?"

"I'm kidding."

I said getting up. I walked over to Sasuke.

"I hate you."

Sasuke growled. He smirked devilishly, and pulled me into his lap.

"Truth or dare Temari?"

I asked getting comfy in Sasuke's lap.

"Truth I know you."

She said. I thought for a moment.

"Is it true that you have a secret boyfriend in Konoha?"

Temari blushed.

"How did you know?"

"I saw his picture on your phone, and it was Konoha."

I told her. She huffed. After we played that for another hour, and made Kankuro dress like a girl we just talked.

"How did you two meet?"

Matsuri asked Sasuke dipping her finger in Kankuro's cake.

"My brother, and I were at the mall here looking for a gift for his friend Kakuzu. He lived here at one point…"

"Kakuzu? Isn't that Temari's oldest friend, and Kankuro's tormenter?"

I asked.

"Yep."

Sasuke said popping the p sound.

"How is Kakuzu? I haven't seen him in while."

Temari said.

"He's good. He's best friends with my bro, and he has a boyfriend now."

Kankuro choked on his cake, and Temari stared in shock but happy.

"Seriously?"

Temari asked. Sasuke nod his head, and took out his cell phone. He showed us a picture of Kakuzu who I barley knew back then, with a silver hair guy.

"He looks scary."

Kankuro said looking at the picture.

"Yeah that's what everyone says even Kakuzu."

"How long have they been dating?"

Temari asked taking a bit of Kankuro's cake.

"A year next week."

Sasuke answered. He pulled me closer to him, and kissed my neck. I was having a lot of fun with everyone.

"You didn't finish telling me how you met."

Matsuri said taking more of Kankuro's cake. He pulled it away from her only to have Temari take some again.

"My cake!"

He shouted standing up. I took it from him, and ate some.

"Actually it's my birthday cake."

I told him.

"Anyway."

{FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK}

Itachi, and Sasuke had just left a gift card store in the Suna mall.

"Itachi why did I have to come again?"

Sasuke asked looking a head.

"Because then I would have to come by myself. I be lonely. You wouldn't want me to be lonely would you?"

Itachi asked putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. He glared at his big brother.

"I hate you. I had to skip my plans with Neji, and Shino just so you won't be lonely?"

Itachi patted his little brother's head, and smiled at him.

"I love you."

He joked before running off. Whoever said Uchihas don't have a sense of humor was wrong. Sasuke chased after his brother. Up a head Gaara sat on the fountain reading the book she had just got. She heard shouting up a head but she ignored it.

"I'm gonna kill you Itachi!"

Sasuke shouted. Itachi ran in between people trying to lose Sasuke with no luck. Itachi looked in front of him, and made a sharp turn barely missing the girl, and the fountain. She looked up to see Itachi running pass her. Sasuke hadn't notice the fountain, or the girl, and crashed into her knocking her in with him on top.

"What the hell!?"

Gaara shouted pushing the Uchiha off.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

Sasuke said staring at the red head girl.

'She's pretty.'

He thought.

"Obviously."

Gaara hissed. Sasuke tried to stand up but fell back down splashing Gaara.

"S-s-sorry."

The great Uchiha stuttered. He blushed feeling like an idiot.

"My book."

Gaara said pulling it out of the water. She looked down at it sad.

'Great.'

She thought tossing it in the trash. She stood up with ease, and held a hand out for Sasuke. He stared at it in shock.

"How come you haven't fallen yet?"

He asked. He was an Uchiha. He should be the one helping her up not the other way around.

"If you want to keep falling then be my guest."

She said letting her hand fall to her side.

"I'm Sasuke."

He said trying to stand again. He almost fell again but Gaara grabbed his arm helping him up.

"Gaara."

She sighed. They got out of the fountain, and ringed their hair out.

"Have a nice swim baby brother?"

Itachi asked with popcorn watching the two. Gaara grabbed the ruin book out of the trash, and threw it at Itachi's head.

"Bull's-eye."

She said as Itachi rubbed his nose. Sasuke cracked up laughing.

"Nice throw. You're a little spit fire aren't you?"

Itachi asked kissing Gaara's hand. She blushed at him. Sasuke stopped laughing taking notice of the two.

"Leave her alone Itachi."

Sasuke growled. Itachi smirked at his brother.

'So he likes this girl.'

He thought. He rapped an arm around Gaara's waist.

"Let me get you a new book."

He whispered in her ear. She looked at Itachi, and blushed again.

'Stop blushing.'

She told herself. Sasuke growled, and grabbed her arm pulling her away from Itachi. She stared in shock at him. When she was gonna protest. He pulled her into a girl's store. She looked around in fear.

"Are you ok?"

Sasuke asked noticing Gaara reaction. Itachi watching from the background chuckled slightly to himself.

"I hate girly stores."

Gaara said running out as a worker came up to them.

"Well I need to get you some different clothes or you'll get sick."

Sasuke said following her out.

"You don't have to."

She said quickly. A bunch of guys that were walking buy started whistling at her.

"Hey there cutie why don't you come with us, and we'll have some fun."

"I like a party girl."

"Party girl?"

Gaara said looking down at her shirt. Her eye widen in shock. She forgot that she was wearing a tight white T-shirt. She blushed, and covered herself.

"Come on."  
>One of the guys said grabbing her wrist. She smacked it a way.<p>

"Bitch!"

The guy growled. Itachi who been watching looked to see if his brother will do anything. Sasuke just stood there.

'Sasuke you are clueless when it comes to girls.'

Itachi thought walking up to Gaara, and draping his button shirt over Gaara's shoulders leaving him a tank top.

"I suggest you leave her alone."

Itachi said glaring at the group with a deadly glare. They left. Sasuke couldn't help get pissed at Itachi for saving Gaara.

'How can I make her mine?'

Sasuke thought. He sighed, and walked over to Gaara.

"I'm sorry I didn't help. I would like to pay you back for the book, and the clothes."

Gaara stared at him in shock, and blushed.

"I-I-I."

She stuttered looking down. Sasuke took her hand leading her to a store that looked gothing he guessed. When they went in Gaara didn't tried to run for it this time.

"I love this store."

Gaara said in a hash tone. Sasuke smiled at her. Sasuke helped her picked some stuff, and waited outside the dressing room. Itachi smiled at the sight of his brother actually likely another girl.

"I like this one."

Gaara said walking out in a black sweater dress. Sasuke stared at her, and smiled.

'Beautiful.'

He thought.

"Beautiful."

He said out loud. She gave a small smile, and looked in the mirror.

"You think so?"

She asked blushing for asking a stupid question to stander basically.

"I think so… go try on that other you picked out."

He told her. She nod, and went back in. Gaara put on the outfit but blushed when she looked at herself.

"I don't like it."

She said through the door. Sasuke stood, and opened the door.

"What's wrong with… it?"

He stared at her. She wore jeans that were low, and show some of her crack, and way to tight around her hips. The top was to tight, and went up showing her bellybutton. Sasuke blushed. Gaara looked down blushing.

'I look stupid.'

She thought. Sasuke closed the door leaving Gaara to change. She left the outfit in the room, and walked out in the first one she tried on. Sasuke stood there still blushing from the last one. He paid for the clothes, and left.

"Will you go out with me?"

He asked as they left the store. Gaara looked surprise.

"Sure."

She answered smiling at him something she didn't do to often.

"Baby brother we should be going now. You can call Gaara when we get home."

Itachi talked to him like a mother would a child. He glared at his soon to be dead brother.

"Here's my number."

Gaara said giggling at the scene in front of her. Sasuke smiled, and wrote his for.

"I'll text you."

She called getting in a car with a girl with dirty blonde hair. Sasuke couldn't help but smile all the way home.

"You ok? You seem really happy."

Temari said glancing sideways at her sister. Gaara giggled, and cursed herself for doing so.

"Nothing… nothing at all."

She said smiling again.

{END OF SECOND FLASHBACK}

"Awe how cute!"

Matsuri squealed. Gaara chuckled at her friend.

"Time for presents!"  
>Temari said. Gaara looked at her confused.<p>

"Temari ain't this gift?"

She asked pulling on her shirt. Temari shook her, and gave her a rapped box.

"Hope you like it."

She said sitting next to her. Gaara opened the box. Inside was a skateboard that Gaara been wanting for a while now.

"Thanks Mari!"

Gaara said using her old nickname for her. She hugged Temari, and Temari smiled.

"No prob but don't use it in school please?"

Temari said moving so Kankuro could sit.

"I think you'll like it."  
>He said handing her paper bag.<p>

"Out of rap Kankuro?"

Matsuri joked. He glared at her.

"I'm not out of rapping ok?"

Gaara felt something move inside the bag. When she opened it a Tanuki popped out. She slightly jumped when it popped out.

"You got me a Tanuki?"

She asked not taking her eyes off of it.

"Yep. I named him Shukaku. Like you use to name all of you pets."

Kankuro said. He was about to scratch when it hissed at him, and tried to bite his hand off. It curled up in a ball on Gaara's lap, and fell a sleep.

"It liked me earlier."

Kankuro mumbled.

"Yeah cause you had the food."  
>Matsuri said pushing him off the coach so she could sit.<p>

"Happy birthday Gaara!"

"Thanks Mats…"

I was interrupted by Shukaku hissing at her.

"Bad."

I scolded. I tapped his nose making him stop, and stare at me. I shook my head no.

"You already it trained."

Kankuro said staring in shock. I smiled at it. It curled up into a ball on my lap, and fell a sleep.

"Don't worry."

I told Matsuri. She nodded. I took the gift bag, and began t open it. I pulled out a sexy schoolgirl uniform. I put it back in the bag with wide eyes.

"What was that?"

Temari asked. Sasuke grabbed the bag to see. When he looked at it he put it back. Then Kankuro, and Temari looked.

"What the hell!?"  
>Kankuro shouted. He put it back shaking his head furiously. I glared at Matsuri. She smiled at me.<p>

"Don't you love it?"

She asked with the biggest grin. Kankuro was still shaking his head, and Temari was trying hold in her laughter. I glanced at Sasuke to embarrass to look at him. He had this daze look.

"I…"

"She's sixteen!"

Kankuro stated.

"She's old enough for 'fun,' and Kankuro how old were you when you had your 'fun'?"

Matsuri asked crossing her arms. I looked down at Shukaku. He was sleeping soundly.

"Come with me."

Sasuke said. I put Shukaku down, and left with Sasuke while Temari laughed, and Kankuro, and Matsuri fought. Sasuke led upstairs to my room.

"So what's up?"

I asked busying myself with stuff. I heard him sighed. I felt strong arms rap around my waist.

"Gaara don't be embarrassed."  
>He said resting his chin on my shoulder. I stared at him through the mirror in front of me. He stared back.<p>

"Sasuke I'm ready."

I whispered. He stared at me in shock.

"What?"

He asked in disbelief. I tuned in his arms to face him.

"I'm ready."  
>I repeated.<p>

"Gaara I don't want you to do something you'll regret later."  
>I shook my head.<p>

"I won't."

I said. He was really debating this.

"Gaara let's plan something this weekend, and if you still want to."

I smiled.

"Ok."  
>I replied. He kissed the top of my head, and led me back downstairs.<p>

{END OF FLASHBACK}


	6. Cheer Up

Reviews?

"Gaara you ok?"

Temari asked as she opened the door. I rolled over to face her.

"I don't know what's up with Sasuke."  
>I said sighing. She sat next to me on the bed.<p>

"I think you should talk to him. Gaara he hasn't been coming around like he use to, and… and I think something's up."

She confessed.

"I know something's up but I don't want to admit it."

I sat up.

"Gaara call him, and ask what's up."  
>Kankuro said from the doorway. Him, and Temari left my room giving me privacy. I called Sasuke.<p>

"**Hey babe what's up?"**

Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke why haven't you been coming over like you use to. Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

I asked. I heard a sigh on the other end.

"**Red I love you I told you that."**

"I know that."

I said.

"**Then why would you think that I didn't?"**

He asked.

'Lots of reasons. 1 you live in another town. 2 you're the heartthrob of your school.'

I thought but didn't say.

"**Gaara I have a project I need to…"**

"Why won't you come over anymore? Do you know how much it hurts me?"

I blurted out. I wasn't going to but…

"**Gaara I'm sorry that I'm hurting you but if I want to get in whatever collage you get into I have to study."**

Sasuke said. My grade point average was higher then his.

"I know but…"

"**Once we go to collage we'll have all the time in the world. Now I have to go."**

"Kay."

I replied. I felt tears dripping down my cheek.

"**I love you red, and don't think such stupid thoughts. Bye."  
><strong>He hung up before I could answer. I let the tears slide down my cheeks.

"How'd it go?"

Temari asked walking in the room Kankuro not far behind.

"He said to stop thinking stupid thoughts."

"I'll kill him."

Kankuro growled. I shook my head.

"No he's right. I am thinking stupid."  
>I admit.<p>

"Gaara that's not stupid."  
>Temari said before she left the room.<p>

"Gaara I think it's time you, and Sasuke break up."

Kankuro said glaring at a picture of Sasuke.

"What?"

"He's hurting you."

Kankuro said.

"No he's not I'm being stupid for thinking that way."

I said not believing it. Kankuro glared at me.

"Gaara you're sitting here calling yourself stupid because of him."

Kankuro shot.

"I'm leaving."  
>I hissed.<p>

"Gaara?"

Temari said walking back up stairs. I left the house with Shukaku on my heels. I sat on a bench at the mall. The same one that I was sitting on when Sasuke ran into me.

"What do you think?"

I asked Shukaku. He hissed at the picture Sasuke on my phone.

"You to?"

The next two weeks went by the same. Sasuke only came to visit the next day I called him, and haven't come to since.

"Gaara I think…"

"I don't care what you think Kankuro."

I said harshly. I been like this since that day Kankuro said I should break it off but the thing is that he might be right. I still feel what I felt for Sasuke two years ago… but? Does Sasuke feel the same?

"Shikamaru asked me to the prom!"

Temari squealed as she ran down stairs. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Which one?"

Kankuro asked. We met Shikamaru last week at last. We found out on my birthday but didn't meet him till five weeks after.

"His!"

"That's great Temari. Congrats."

I said looking out the window.

"I'm sure Sasuke will ask you."  
>Temari said.<p>

"He said that he didn't want to go."  
>I told her.<p>

"Oh."

She said disappointed. Shukaku jumped on my lap licking my cheek.

"See Gaara even Shukaku thinks you should cheer up."

Kankuro said sitting next to me.

"I'm fine. Why does everyone think I'm not!?"

I snapped.

"Well prom is this Friday so I should find a dress. You guys want a ride to the mall?"

Temari asked changing the subject.

"Yeah let's go."

I said grabbing my bag. We got to the mall, and Temari dragged me into the nearest dress store. After about two hours of 'how this one?' 'This looks cute' 'I think it makes me look fat.' And my favorite 'I might as well go naked!' yep that what's she shouted in the stores when she couldn't find something in them.

"Having fun?"

Matsuri asked walking up to us.

"I can't find anything!"

Temari shouted punching the wall next to her.

"Come on I'll help."

Matsuri offered. She took us to store that wasn't so girly like the last one.

"Look at this one!"

Temari shouted. She grabbed a light purple dress with a feather skirt. It was Temari I guess.

"Let's pick dresses to Gaara."

Matsuri said.

"No I'm not going to prom."

I said. She gasped.

"Not going to prom? Are you crazy?"  
>She shouted.<p>

"Sasuke's not going."

I told her.

"What do you think?"

Temari asked coming out of the changing room.

"It looks good on you."

I said.

"Looks wonderful!"

"Thanks."

"I hate Sasuke."

Matsuri blurted.

"What?"

I asked.

"Your letting him run your life, and that's not good. You don't want to do anything without Sasuke, and your not going to prom because he's not going."

Matsuri explained. I looked around the store.

"She's right Gaara, and you know Kankuro's right."

Temari said looking at me.

"I-I-I…"

I didn't know what to say. They were right but I still won't believe it.

"Gaara why didn't Sasuke want to go to prom?"

Temari asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

I said.

"That's it we're going to his prom."

Matsuri declared.

"No we are not."  
>I said.<p>

"Yes we are, and I think he'll be there."

Matsuri said grabbing a dress off the rack.

"What makes you think that?"

I asked scared of the answer.

"He's cheating on you. Sorry honey."

I glared at her.

"Sasuke's not cheating on me."

I growled.

"Yes he is. Now let's find some dresses."

"Why?"

I asked.

"Cause we're going to a prom, and we'll look out of place not wearing one. If Sasuke's cheating on you then he'll have to see what he ruined."

Matsuri explained heading to the dressing room.

"What do you think?"

She asked coming out in a pink dress.

"Your turn."

Temari said grabbing a few dresses. Matsuri pushed me into the room, and Temari handed me pile of dresses.

'This one good.'

I thought.

"Come out already!"

Matsuri, and Temari shouted pounding on the door. I opened the door.

"What do you think?'

I asked. They gasped.

"Perfect!"

They shouted. I wore a black, and gray strapless dress that went mid thigh on me.

"Now we're ready."

Temari said high fiving Matsuri. When she got to me I shook my head, and went to change.


	7. Prom Nightmare

Friday came quick… to quick if you ask me. Right now Kankuro's driving us to Konoha high school.

"Kankuro you were supposed to turn left!"

"No I wasn't!"

"I been here plenty of times you know!"

"I come here a lot to you know!"

And that's how it went for most of the drive.

"Shut up!"

Matsuri shouted.

"So how are we going to get in?"

I asked.

"Well I'm getting in cause I have a date."

Temari said.

"I called this girl I know who goes there, and she said she'll call me her date."

"And I have cousin who's going to get us in."

Matsuri said. I looked out the window.

"Here we are."

I muttered. I stared up at the building in front of me. It was bigger, and fancier then Suna high I'll say that.

"There's Shika!"

Temari squealed. He turned to her, and gave her a lazy smile.

"Hey."

He said pecking her cheek. He turned to us.

"So what's going on?"

He asked.

"Nothing."

I replied.

"Matsuri!"

Someone called behind us. I turned to see a guy that reminded me of a shark

"Kisame!"

She shouted tackling him into a hug.

"You look good."

Her said.

"Thanks! Oh this is Gaara, Kankuro and Temari."

She introduced us.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kisame."

He said. He winked at me, and I blushed a little.

"Enough Romeo."

Shikamaru said yawning.

"Come on my friend is waiting still."

Kankuro said heading inside.

"Hey Kankuro."

A girl with brown hair greeted walking up to him.

"Hey Tenten thanks for helping me out."

"So why are you here?"

She asked.

"I heard Konoha is the place for a party."

Kankuro lied. She giggled.

"Well I heard Suna have some pretty crazy stuff to."

She flirted.

"Come on let's go."

Matsuri said pushing them ahead.

"My friend Itachi is waiting for us."

Kisame said. I stopped.

"Itachi?"

I asked making sure I heard right.

"Yeah my best friend. You know him?"

Kisame asked.

"Kisame there you are! What the fuck is taking so long?"

A guy shouted down the hall. He had slick back sliver hair.

"And that's Hidan."

Kisame whispered.

"We're coming damn it! Shut up!"

Temari shouted. Hidan stopped, and stared at her in shock.

"What the fuck did you say?"

He asked. Temari growled, and stood in front of him.

"I said shut up!"

She shouted again. He glared at her, and I thought he was going to hit her. So I got ready to jump if he did.

"You… bitch…"  
>he whispered.<p>

"Yeah that's me."

She said proudly. He raised his hand, and… smirked?

"I like you. Watch out Nara I might just have to take her for myself."

Hidan said patting Temari's back.

"Let's go."

Tenten said pulling Kankuro to the gym doors. I followed.

"Hello Gaara."

A voice said behind me. I turned face Itachi.

"Itachi."  
>I said in a bored tone.<p>

"This way."

He said before walking in the gym. I took a deep breath, and went inside. There were laser lights flashing everywhere.

"Gaara this way!"  
>Kankuro called over the music. I followed him to the bleachers.<p>

"Do you see him?"

Temari asked.

"No."

Matsuri replied. After an hour of looking I sighed in relief. Sasuke wasn't here, and that means he's not cheating on me.

"Let's go home guys."

I said.

"Ok let me tell Shikamaru."

Temari said. She didn't mind leaving cause he was taking her to our prom back home next week. We split up looking for the lazy guy.

"Stop it!"

I heard someone shout. I turned to see a girl with long sun blond, and ocean blue eyes. I looked to see whom she was talking to. A sick feeling rising in my stomach.

"Sasuke."

I said. I watched as the two danced together, and how Sasuke kissed her neck.

"Gaara let's go. What's the…"

Matsuri stopped seeing Sasuke, and that girl.

"Sasuke you Teme stop it."

The girl said over the music. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Hey are you alright?"

Someone asked me but I wasn't paying attention to him.

"Gaara let's go."

Matsuri said… at lease I think it was Matsuri.

"Snap out of it."

The guy said shaking me a little. The girl whispered something in Sasuke's ear, and walked away. He smirked before he turned to talk to someone.

"Gaara!"

Matsuri shouted. Sasuke snapped his head to me with a shock look. I shook my head, and ran away.

"Gaara!"

He called behind me. I ran past Temari, and Kankuro.

"Gaara what's wrong?"

Kankuro called but I kept running. I stopped when I got to the car.

"It's ok Gaara."

Matsuri said rubbing my back.

"What happened?"

Kankuro demanded kneeling beside me.

"Sasuke happened. He's cheating on her. We saw him."

Matsuri explained.

"I'll kill him."

Kankuro snarled. He stood up, and I grabbed his hand.

"Can we just go?"

I asked with my pleading eyes. He nodded.

"Of course."

He said. He helped me off the ground.

"Gaara!"

I looked to see Sasuke running up to me.

"What do you want?"

Kankuro growled his grip tightening around me protectively.

"Gaara can we talk alone?"

Sasuke asked. I looked down my bangs covering my eyes.

"I am gonna kill you if you don't walk away right now."  
>Kankuro threatened.<p>

"Gaara I'm sorry I messed up I know that but please give me one more chance."

I couldn't see him but I could here the pleading in his voice. I wanted to tell him that I'll give him another chance but couldn't find my voice.

"Leave Uchiha."  
>Temari growled.<p>

"I'll call you."

Sasuke said. I heard him walking away. When I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore I collapse to the ground again.

"It's ok."  
>Kankuro soothed. The drive back home was quiet no one said a thing to me, or to each other about Sasuke. But I knew they were all thinking that they weren't going to let Sasuke near me.<p>

review! ^0^


	8. The Breakup

I stayed in bed for the next two days thinking about why he would do this, about how hurt I was, and maybe even ending this pain. The only thing that's been keeping me from that one was Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri. They would check in on me every couple of hours.

"Feeling better?"

Temari asked popping her head in.

"Numb still."

I said flatly. She sighed.

"I'll bring you some lunch."  
>She said. As the door closed the tears started again. My phone rang the song 'bring me to life' by Evanescence.<p>

"Hello?"  
>I answered thinking it was just Matsuri, or Kankuro calling.<p>

"**Gaara?"**

"Sasuke?"

I asked sitting up.

"**I'm glad I got a hold of you."**

"Sasuke I…"

"**Red I really am sorry I lied to you, and was with that girl I really am."**

Sasuke said.

"How long have you two been together?"

I asked. I heard him sigh on the other side.

"**Almost two years."**

I froze.

'Almost two years? We been dating for two years.'

I thought.

"You were cheating on me this whole?"

I asked through a sob.

"**Red I don't want you to cry."**

"How can I not!? Our whole relationship I been loyal to you, and you been off with another girl. Why?"

I asked. I tried to stop the tears but they just wouldn't stop.

"**I don't know but Gaara we're done I broke up with her after you left the night of the prom."**

Sasuke said.

"Really?"

I asked.

"**Yes Gaara I'm sorry, and I want you to give me another chance. I know messed up but I'll do better I promise."  
><strong>Part of me wanted to forgive him, and another part of me couldn't forgive him.

"I don't know."

I muttered.

"**Red I love you more then anything in this world, and I was stupid for cheating on you."**

"Sasuke I can't trust you… I-I'm scared that you'll just go back to before."

"**I won't. Red one more chance that's all I ask, and you'll see that I'm yours."**

Sasuke said. I sighed.

"Ok."

I said.

"**You won't regret this I promise."**

Sasuke said.

"I gotta go bye."

I said.

"**I'll call you later, and we'll go wherever you want."**

"Kay."

"**Bye Red I love you. You won't regret this."**  
>Sasuke said again.<p>

"Bye… I hope not."  
>The last part I said after I hung up. I laid back down with a sigh.<p>

"Gaara I'm here to hang out!"  
>Matsuri shouted from the staircase. I groaned. As mush as I like the girl right now I really wanted to be alone.<p>

"Go away!"  
>Kankuro called.<p>

"Shut it doll boy!"

Matsuri came into the room with a slight glare.

"Kank?"

I asked.

"He's such a… never mind forget him he's below dirt he's a worm!"

"Hey!"  
>Kankuro shouted coming in my room.<p>

"Guys I want to be alone."

I told them.

"Gaara come on you can't keep moping over Sasuke."

Matsuri said.

"That's right G. I got it let's go out, and party."

Kankuro said.

"Yeah Shikamaru's having a party this Saturday we should go."  
>Temari said walking in.<p>

"Guys I don't need to go I'm… going with Sasuke this Saturday."

I mumbled reading the text he just sent me.

"WHAT!?"

They screamed.

"Gaara what the hell do you mean?"

Kankuro demanded.

"He called, and we made up."

I said looking at my lap the whole time.

"And you took him back just like that?"  
>Matsuri asked snapping her fingers.<p>

"Yes."

"Where are you two going?"

Temari asked.

"It's a surprise he said."

I told her. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Gaara I'm not gonna tell you what to do with your life but I hope you know what your doing. Remember once a cheater always a cheater was what mom always said."  
>Temari said.<p>

"What!? Your not gonna banned her from him?"  
>Kankuro said.<p>

"No she's old enough to make her own choices."  
>Temari said walking out followed by Matsuri. Kankuro stayed put glaring at the phone.<p>

"Gaara is this what you really want?"  
>Kankuro asked.<p>

"Yes."

I whispered. He sighed.

"Alright."

He said before walking out. Saturday came to slowly for me Temari, and Kankuro wasn't really talking to me, and Matsuri hasn't came over since that day. I wore a gray puffed up short skirt, a red tank-top with a black vest over it, and black elbow length glows for my date with Sasuke. I walked out of my room almost bumping into Kankuro.

"Hey."

I said with a small smile.

"Hey."

He said walking on a head. I felt sad for letting them down like this. Here I am ready to go on a date with the guy that cheated on me, and all they wanted was for me to move on, and be happy. I walked downstairs saying a quick hello to Temari I didn't wait for her to response I just walked out to wait for Sasuke. He pulled up ten minutes later.

"Hey Red what's up?"

Sasuke asked noticing my sad look.

"Nothing."

I said shaking my head. He drove away from my house.

"Where are we going?"

I asked.

"I thought the beach be good. You love the beach."  
>Sasuke said. I looked out the window thinking.<p>

'Sasuke was my first love… was my first love.'

I thought. Sasuke was my first love, and since I caught him with another girl it's been changing. All these doubts were because I don't love him like I use to.

"Take me home."

I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

He asked.

"Take me home. We're done."

I told him. He pulled over.

"Gaara I know what I did but I'm sorry, and I want to make it better."

"It's not that anymore Sasuke. I don't love you like I use to… I fell out of love with you."

I said. He glared at me.

"Gaara you're being an idiot."

He said.

"Well I rather be an idiot then date a cheater."  
>I said getting out of the car. As I got out he grabbed my arm.<p>

"Gaara you're making the biggest mistake of your life."  
>Sasuke told me. I smirked.<p>

"No I don't think I am."

I said. I slammed the door making the whole car shake. Sasuke growled before speeding down the road. I sighed as his car vanished. I pulled out my cell dialing home.

"Hello?"

Kankuro answered. I smiled hearing his voice.

"Hey Kank."

I said happy I was actually happy.

"Gaara? What's up?"

Kankuro asked.

"I need a ride."  
>I said.<p>

"What Sasuke's car brake down?"

"No… I broke up with him… I'm at the graveyard can you come get me?"  
>I asked. I swore I heard Kankuro scream yes.<p>

"I'll be there in a few."

"Great thanks."

It didn't take long for Kankuro to get here seeing as I was only a few blocks away.

"Hey need a ride?"  
>Kankuro asked rolling down the windows. I shook my head at him.<p>

"Yes."

I got into the car with a smile.

"You ok?"  
>He asked. I nodded.<p>

"Yeah I think I'm gonna be ok… I'm sorry."

I said. He hit his head on the wheel, and the horn.

"Kank!"

"No! No… I should say sorry."  
>I look at him confused.<p>

"What?  
>I asked. He leaned on the wheel looking out the front window.<p>

"I never should've been avoiding you, and Temari's right you need to make your own choices."  
>He said.<p>

"Thanks Kank."

I said as he started the drive back home. We didn't say anything really on the way back.

"Gaara are you sure your ok with the whole Sasuke thing?"  
>Kankuro asked. I unlocked the door thinking.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine, and I want to date again."

"Again? You didn't date before Sasuke."

"I dated Sasuke!"

"And that's about it."

"Shut up!"  
>I shouted walking into the living room where Temari was sitting reading a book.<p>

"What are you doing back?"  
>She asked.<p>

"You didn't tell her?"  
>I asked Kank. He shrugged.<p>

"I just left as soon as I hung up."

I turned to my sister.

"I broke up with Sasuke, and I wanna go to Shika's party."  
>I announced. They looked shock, and Kank almost fell back.<p>

"What!?"  
>They said at the same time.<p>

"I wanna go to the party."

I repeated.

"That's… great! Right?"  
>I could tell that Temari didn't know what to think.<p>

"Get ready, and we'll leave at six."

Kankuro said heading upstairs. I turned to Temari.

"Will you help me? I never been to a party so how should I dress?"  
>I asked her. She squealed.<p>

'Maybe asking her was bad?'

I thought.

"Come on I have the perfect dress for you!"  
>She squealed again dragging me to her room.<p> 


	9. First Party!

{6:00}

"Come on let's go!"

Kankuro shouted downstairs.

"Temari I think I'm ready."  
>I said pushing her away as she tried to add more blush. She huffed.<p>

"Fine let's go."  
>She said. We walked downstairs. Hearing a gasp I looked down the stairs to see Kankuro with his mouth open.<p>

"What?"  
>I asked.<p>

"I never seen you look so beautiful."

He said. I blushed. Even though it was my brother I just couldn't help it.

"It's a party dress."

I mumbled looking at my feet.

"I have to agree with Kankuro you do look beautiful."  
>Temari said. She held a camera in front of her face snapping photos of me.<p>

"Temari!"

I whined covering my eyes from the many flashes.

"Alright Tem give it to me."  
>Kankuro said. She handed it to him with a pout.<p>

"Thank you Kan… Kankuro!"  
>I shouted as he snapped pics of me.<p>

"What we need memories."  
>He laughed. I growled storming out.<p>

"Gaara don't be mad!"  
>Kankuro called.<p>

"Let's go! Shika just texted saying people are getting there!"

Temari said jumping in the backseat since I was in the front.

"We have to pick Matsuri."

Kankuro said. Temari grunted.

"Well hurry!"  
>She said. We pulled up to Matsuri's house, and Kankuro honked his horn making us hated on this side of town.<p>

"Kankuro we're already hated on six other blocks in this town, and now it's seven!"

Temari shouted hitting the back of his head.

"Let's go!"  
>Matsuri shouted jumping in the car.<p>

"What's the rush?"

I asked.

"My dad's has the family over. Go! Go before they start talking, and we'll never leave!"

Matsuri said shoving Kankuro again, and again.

"Hey stop! I'm going. I'm going."

He said driving away just as her dad came out.

"That was close. Gaara I was happy to hear you, and Sasuke are done that I jumped on my bed, and…"

"One fell off, and bumped his head?"  
>Kankuro sang. Matsuri threw her handbag at his head.<p>

"No! I hit my head on the roof."  
>She said.<p>

"Yeah that makes it better."  
>Kankuro said rolling his eyes. I rolled mine to. The rest of the ride here was spent hearing Kankuro, and Matsuri fighting. As we pulled up to Shikamaru's street you could hear the music blasting.<p>

"Ok you three go on I'm gonna find a spot."  
>Kankuro said.<p>

"My first Konoha party!"

Matsuri squealed.

'What's with all the squealing?'

"Hello Gaara."  
>Someone said behind me. I turned around to Itachi.<p>

"Hello Itachi."  
>I said. He stood in front of me.<p>

"How have you been?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Good."  
>I replied. He looked behind himself, and I did the same. Behind him Kankuro stood there watching him like hawk.<p>

"It was nice seeing you Gaara. Let me introduce you to my friends later. One of them would like to meet you."  
>He whispered so Kankuro couldn't hear.<p>

"What?"

I said. Who would want to meet me?

"He saw you at prom, and been bugging me to introduce you two."  
>Itachi said before walking away.<p>

"What was that about?"

Kankuro asked glaring at Itachi's head.

"Asking how I was doing after the break up."  
>I lied. He nodded.<p>

"The girls inside?"

He asked.

"Yea."

I answered.

"Shall we?"  
>He asked holding his arm out for me. I giggled.<p>

"We shall."

I said taking his arm. The house was full with people, the music was on as high as could be, and it was hot from all of the people moving around.

"Enjoy your first party I'm gonna go get a drink."

Kankuro said ditching me.

"Some brother!"

I shouted. He threw his head back laughing. I looked around the room for Matsuri, or Temari finding them at the dj table with Shikamaru. I pushed through the crowd, and someone shoved me from behind. I fell to the floor, and people were dancing around not noticing me. Every time I tried to get up someone bump into me making me fall back down.

'I can't breathe.'

I thought. I was feeling panicked, scared, and lightheaded for not being able to breathe. I was getting shoved everywhere, and then nobody was shoving me.

"Hey you ok?"  
>A guy asked. I opened my eyes to see Kisame standing in front of me his hands above my head keeping everyone away from me.<p>

"Y-y-y-y-yea. T-t-t-thanks."

I said stuttering really badly. He nodded.

"Careful it's shark eat shark world here."  
>Kisame said helping me up. I looked down ashamed with myself.<p>

"Don't be embarrassed. Come on."  
>He said leading me out of the deathtrap of a dance floor.<p>

"Kisame!"

Matsuri shouted.

"Hey guppy."

"Don't call me guppy!"

"Whatever."  
>Kisame said checking his phone.<p>

"Where's Kank?"  
>Temari asked her arms around Shikamaru's waist.<p>

"Getting a drink."  
>I said over the music.<p>

"He's driving! Come on Shika!"  
>Temari shouted dragging him through the crowd. How she did it without getting trampled is beyond me.<p>

"Cuz can I borrow Gaara for a bit?"

Kisame asked. I was about to say that I am my own person, and can answer for myself when Matsuri said.

"Sure!"  
>And then she left.<p>

"I can talk you know?"  
>I said annoyed.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Come on."

He said. I crossed my arms staying where I was.

"Nobody tells me what to do."

I said. He chuckled.

"Then I'll force you."  
>He threatened.<p>

"I like to see you try."  
>I challenged. He smirked.<p>

"Ok."

He said lifting me over his shoulder. My cheeks burned.

"Kisame I'm wearing a dress!"  
>I shouted hitting his back with my fist.<p>

"I warned you."  
>He said. He walked through the crowd with me trying to keep the skirt of my dress down.<p>

Review please! ^^


	10. Sasori

"Ah! You brought her."  
>Itachi said. I glared at him.<p>

"Tell him to put me down."  
>I snarled.<p>

"Oh she's feisty."

Hidan said. I turned my glare to him.

"And she got the Uchiha glare."  
>A guy with orange hair, and lots of piercing said.<p>

"Put me down."

I ordered. Kisame chuckled putting me back on my feet.

"I thank you for not dropping me."

I said.

"No prob."

Kisame said. I looked at Itachi's group of friends. They were all different.

"Gaara this is Pein, Konan, Hidan you already know, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori."  
>Konan the only girl nudged Sasori to me.<p>

"Nice to meet you Gaara."

He said. He had red hair like my own.

"Same here."  
>I said.<p>

"Well we gotta go."  
>Konan said pulling Pein with her.<p>

"I'm gonna get drunk!"

"Hidan!"  
>Kakuzu warned.<p>

"Where'd did Guppy go?"

"Tobi good boy!"

"Tobi's vary… Tobi no sake for you!"  
>Zetsu shouted running after the hyper masked boy.<p>

"Deidara, and I are gonna go help stop Hidan, and Tobi from drinking."  
>Itachi said.<p>

"Nice meeting you. Donna has fun."  
>Deidara said winking at Sasori. I looked at Sasori confused.<p>

"What…?"

"Don't ask."  
>Sasori said with a major blush. I giggled softly.<p>

"Your weird."  
>I said sitting down. He sat next to me on the couch.<p>

"Am I?"

He asked smirking. I nodded.

"Kinda. Well you are friends with that Hidan guy so…"

He chuckled.

"Your from Suna right?"  
>He asked. I nodded.<p>

"Yeah. Why?"  
>I asked. How'd he know I was from Suna?<p>

'Maybe he's a stalker?'

I thought sending him a cold look. For a second I thought I saw him shivered.

"I use to live there when I was a kid. I remember you, and your siblings."  
>He explained.<p>

"Oh. I don't think we ever met."  
>I said. He nodded.<p>

"I am a year older then Temari so we seen each other at school trips, and I use to give my old puppets to Kankuro."  
>He said.<p>

"Oh yeah! I remember hearing about you a couple of times. You were like Kank's hero, and Temari use to say that you were really cool."  
>I said.<p>

"That's nice to know."

He said chuckling. I blushed a little.

"Don't tell them I told you."

I said. He nodded.

"I wouldn't want to get you in trouble."  
>He said.<p>

"So when did you move?"  
>I asked. He thought about it for a second.<p>

"When I was about twelve I think."  
>He said.<p>

'So he's a good three years older then me… what am I thinking?'

I mentally shook my head.

"Would you like a drink?"  
>Sasori asked.<p>

"Yes please."  
>I said. He took my hand helping me off the couch. I let him lead me through the death trap of people to the snack table.<p>

"Sasori!"

Temari shouted over the music. She dragged Shikamaru with her towards us.

"Hello Temari how have you been?"  
>He asked giving her a hug.<p>

"I'm good. I didn't know you go to Konoha high."

Temari said.

"Went. I graduated this year."  
>He said.<p>

"That's great! Have you seen Kank?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Not yet."

"Temari come on."  
>Shikamaru said dragging her away.<p>

"I'll see you two."

She said. I notice Shikamaru looking back at Sasori with a smirk.

"You saw that too right?"

I asked.

"Leave it be."  
>He said handing me a cup. I sniffed it.<p>

"Is there alcohol in here?"

I asked. He nodded.

"Sorry there's nothing else."  
>He said. I nodded. I took a sip, and was about to spit it out but swallowed it.<p>

"That's nasty."

I said. He laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"  
>I asked. He laughed harder.<p>

"Your… face… it…"  
>he couldn't stop laughing. I put my hands on my hips.<p>

"What about it?"  
>He covered his mouth trying to hold back his laugh.<p>

"It was cute. When you made that face it was funny but cute at the same time."  
>He said. I looked away blushing.<p>

"Sasuke come on!"

I heard someone say. In the mess of people was Sasuke with that blonde girl. I chewed on my lip. He was with her again, and we haven't been broken up for a day.

"Gaara…? Oh."  
>He said looking at Sasuke dance with that girl. She was laughing, and he was smiling at her like he use to with me.<p>

"You ok?"  
>Sasori asked. I nodded.<p>

"Can we go dance?"

I asked. He nodded. I led to the other side of the dance floor away from Sasuke. The song 'on the floor' by Jennifer Lopez, and Pit bull came on. Sasori took my hand trilling me.

"Is that ok?"  
>He asked. I smiled.<p>

"Yeah it is."  
>I put my hands on his shoulders dancing against him. He placed his hands on my waist moving my hips from side to side. After that song ended we dance to 'born this way' by Lady GaGa, 'just a dream' by Nelly, and were currently listing to 'Scream' by Usher. By now I was really comfortable with Sasori, and somehow we ended up grinding against each other. The lyrics to the song was really getting to us I think.<p>

{Got no drink in my hand but I'm wasted

Getting drunk on the thought of you naked}

Sasori's hands pulled my dress up a little showing my thighs. I looked back at him. His eyes were so soft, so warm, so welcoming, and loving I think as well. I tilted my head back kissing his lips softly. When he didn't kiss back I pulled away from him completely embarrassed. I covered my mouth. Sasori stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry."

I muttered running outside. I kneeled down hugging my knees, my body shaking from sobs.

Will someone review!? TT^TT


	11. Happy Ever After

'How could I have make a complete fool of myself? I thought he liked me. The way he… what was I thinking?'

I thought sad.

"First Sasuke, and now Sasori… maybe I'm not meant to be loved by someone else."  
>I said out loud.<p>

"That's not true."

Someone said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked seeing Sasori.

"Wha...? What are you doing?"  
>I asked. He cupped my face.<p>

"Something I should've done back there."

He whispered before kissing me. I kissed back loving the feel of his lips on mine own. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings Gaara… I never wanted to do that it just surprised me that you kissed me. Gaara I really like you even if I just met you I felt it at the dance."  
>He said.<p>

"Your who Itachi was talking about."  
>I said. He nodded. He looked down blushing. I smiled, and kissed his forehead.<p>

"Gaara go out with me?"  
>He asked. I nodded. We kissed outside for a good porcine of the party.<p>

"Gaara?"

A voice said in the doorway. It was Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"  
>He glared at Sasori. Who was on top of me, his shirt off, and my legs around his waist.<p>

"She's with her boyfriend."  
>Sasori said fixing himself. I did the same blushing. Not because it was Sasuke because someone saw us going pretty far.<p>

'Good thing we're in the backyard.'

I thought pulling my dress down as much as I could.

"More like screwing some guy she just met."  
>Sasuke spat. I looked down ashamed.<p>

"At lease she doesn't calm to love someone, and go promise the same thing to another girl."  
>Sasori shot back standing up. He took my hand pulling me to my feet, and into a hug.<p>

"I don't know what I ever saw in you."  
>Sasuke said glaring directly at me.<p>

"Leave her alone."  
>Sasori snarled pulling me closer.<p>

"Gaara I'll give you one last chance come back to me, and stop being like this."  
>Sasuke said. I pulled away from Sasori.<p>

"Gaara your not serious?"

Sasori said grabbing my upper arm. I shrugged him off.

"Finally your thinking right Gaara."  
>Sasuke said taking my hand. I pulled it away from him.<p>

"I been thinking alright this whole time Sasuke you're the one who hasn't. I given you everything I could, and you just go off to some other girl. Why were you even with me if you had her here?"  
>I demanded. He was taken back by this.<p>

"Gaara I…"

"I don't want excuses Sasuke. I want the truth."  
>I said crossing my arms. He growled.<p>

"You want the truth fine! I dated Naruko for the past four years, not two, four! We were having problems so Itachi took me out of town to get my mind off of her. I met you so I thought why not make Naruko jealous. You want know what? It worked she stopped fighting over pitiful things, and when she acted up I remind her that I still had you, and have no problem breaking up with her."

"The reason you stop coming around as much…"

"Was because we were great, and I didn't need you. The truth hurts doesn't it?"  
>Sasuke spat. I never felt so betrayed in my life. All this time I thought he loved me when he didn't. He was using me to make his girlfriend jealous. He never loved me. Tears slid down my cheeks to the ground.<p>

"Gaara…"  
>I heard Sasori whispered.<p>

"Then why… have you been… trying to get… me back?"  
>I asked through sobs.<p>

"Cause no one breaks up with me, not even Naruko."  
>He said. My hands were shaking. I looked up at him with hurt eyes.<p>

"Sasuke I can't believe I… ever fell in love you… your nothing but a no good son of a bitch! And you know what? I'm happy I'm freed from you!"  
>I shouted. He stared at me with a blank look.<p>

"Gaara you're a slut, and I'm happy I don't have to deal with your needy bitch…"  
>I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell to the ground holding him.<p>

"Go to hell Uchiha."

I said. I looked back at Sasori.

"Gaara I…"

"I know."

I said looking down.

"Gaara you…"

"It's ok Sasori. I'm to mess up right? I'm not worth it. Thanks for tonight."

I said running inside. I searched for the others wanting to leave. I saw them by the DJ boot. I was going to head over to them when I saw how much fun they were having. I couldn't ruin that. I sighed deciding to go for a walk till they were ready. The cool night air felt good on my red face. I stopped at a park looking at the swings I sat on one. I always like them they always calmed me for some reason.

'Sasuke… I hate him but I still have stupid feelings for him! Sasori he… wouldn't want a mess up like me.'

I thought sadly. I started swinging kicking my legs out to go higher, and faster till I was almost going over the top.

"May I join you?"

A voice asked me. I looked down at the filmier red head beneath me.

"Sasori."  
>I said. He smirked.<p>

"May I?"  
>He asked again.<p>

"Y-y-y-yes… I mean it's your choice."  
>I fixed. I heard him chuckle as he took a seat on the swing.<p>

"You know you really should start talking before you run off… Gaara I hope you don't think I don't want to see you now."  
>I looked at him a little shock.<p>

"What?"  
>He smiled kindly at me.<p>

"I meant what I said I want to go out, I want to make you happy, and I want to keep calling you my girlfriend."  
>I kept swinging higher but with a small smile.<p>

"You really mean that."  
>I said more to myself. I heard squeaking next to me. Sasori started swinging to.<p>

"Of course well?"

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled, and giggle.

"Yes! Of course!"  
>I said louder then I intended. He chuckled again as he caught up to my height.<p>

"Watch this."  
>Sasori said jumping off of the swing when it was at it's highest. He landed on his feet with ease.<p>

"That was cool. My turn."  
>I said. He looked worried but I wasn't I done it plenty of times with my family. I jumped off landing next to him with as ease as him.<p>

"That was good."  
>He said kissing my lips. I giggled into the kiss.<p>

"We should get back Kankuro's probably worrying about me now."

I said. He nodded. We walked back to the party hand in hand, and I was smiling for real in the longest of time. When we walked in Matsuri was attached to my side.

"Gaara!"  
>She shouted.<p>

"Hey."

I said simply. I tried pushing her off of me with no luck.

"Get off!"  
>I said pushing with all my might.<p>

"Where have you been?"  
>Temari asked.<p>

"I was with Sasori."

I said still trying to declaw the girl.

"Hmm? Oh! Hello I'm Temari Gaara's older sister."

"Nice to meet you."

"Who's this?"  
>Kankuro asked.<p>

"Sasori, and you are?"

"Kankuro. So what's going on?"  
>Kankuro asked.<p>

"Sasori, and I started dating."  
>I said like it was nothing.<p>

"That wonderful!"  
>Temari, and Matsuri squealed. Kankuro eyed Sasori then shrugged.<p>

"Hurt her, and die."  
>He threatened shaking his hand.<p>

"Kankuro!"  
>I said hitting his head. He rubbed it.<p>

"Well last thing I need is you depress like this whole Sasuke thing."

"Speaking of Sasuke did you know he was here?"

Matsuri asked. I nodded glaring at the floor.

"Yes."  
>I said harshly. I explained everything Sasuke had told me about why he dated me, and why he kept trying to get me back.<p>

"Fucked up male pride."  
>Temari muttered.<p>

"But I'm over it."  
>I said. They all smiled at me.<p>

"Great sis. Now… let's party!"  
>Temari shouted dragging Shikamaru out to the dance floor. The rest of the night I spent with Sasori, his friends, and my siblings, and Matsuri. That was six years ago I am now happily married, have two wonderful kids, and haven't seen the Uchiha baster since that party.<p>

"Mommy!"

"In here!"  
>I looked to my little three-year-old daughter.<p>

"Whens daddy coming home?"  
>She asked. I picked her up kissing her cheek.<p>

"Daddy will be here soon."  
>I said.<p>

"Or right now."

A voice said behind a voice I knew to well now.

"Daddy!"

"Hello Kana how are you?"

"Good."

"Mama."  
>A voice called behind me.<p>

"Yes Max?"  
>I asked my soon to be four year old son.<p>

"Can we go to uncle Deidara's now?"

Deidara is Sasori's best friend, and has a little four-year-old son. We became really good friends expectably after he, and Matsuri got together.

"Of course."  
>Sasori said. The kids ran upstairs to their things.<p>

"Maybe Dei, and Matsuri could watch them tonight."

Sasori suggested seductively in my ear. I shivered when his hands ran up my top.

"Sasori."  
>I playfully pouted at him.<p>

"What?"

I turned so I was facing him pulling him to a kiss.

"I love you."  
>I said resting my head on his chest.<p>

"I love you to."

He said kissing down my neck, and his hands going up my skirt. I swear he can be more of a perv then Kankuro.

"What are you doing daddy?"  
>Kana asked from the doorway. I blushed pushing him away.<p>

"Nothing."  
>He said. I sweat-dropped at him.<p>

"Why were your…?"

"Who's ready for uncle's?"  
>I changed the subjected.<p>

"Me!"

They cheered. I glared at Sasori who only smiled innocently.

"What?"

"I hate you."  
>I said walking outside to the car.<p>

"I love you to."  
>He kissed me on the lips before closing my door for me.<p>

"Ew!"

The kids said in the back. I smiled to myself. I love my life, and if I don't hate Sasuke like I use to if it wasn't for him I never would've met Sasori, and I never have my wonderful family.

'Thanks.'

I thought.

Well I'm finally able to finish one of my first stories now for the rest! This is gonna take a while. -_-" Review let me know what y'all thought, and I have this poll up about which couples mostly like. Please take it, and have a happy Halloween!


End file.
